


Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps

by Lamirah



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game), Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: 1920th, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Book: Gotham Memoirs (Dress Up! Time Princess), Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, New York City, mafia
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamirah/pseuds/Lamirah
Summary: Mit der Ermordung Leonards hat Elizabeth Colvin endlich das Vertrauen von New Yorks gefährlichstem Mafiaboss erlangt.Doch während Francesco Juliano mit Stadtrat Harris im Rücken seine Vormachtstellung gnadenlos ausbaut, muss sich Vittorio Puzo eingestehen, dass er seine Gefühle für Elizabeth nicht mehr verleugnen kann.Auch Elizabeth muss feststellen, dass nicht nur Vittorio, sondern auch Charlotte Harris Spuren in ihrem Leben hinterlassen haben, welche sie nicht einfach so hinter sich lassen kann.Wie viele andere war ich sehr enttäuscht von dem abrupten Ende von „Mafia Paar“ und da kam mir die Idee dieser Geschichte hier.Zumal ich auch mit Charlottes Ende sehr unglücklich bin und ich denke, sie hat definitiv ein besseres Ende verdient.Über Kommentare wie Kritik, Anregungen, etc. würde ich mich sehr freuen.
Relationships: Elizabeth Colvin/Vittorio Puzo
Kudos: 6





	Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps

** Offenbarungen **

Elizabeth zitterte noch immer, als sie den Hinterhof der Wäscherei betrat. Vittorio hatte sich nach ihrem verzweifelten Anruf bei ihm einen wahren Hindernislauf ausgedacht, damit niemand ihre Spur verfolgen konnte.  
Sogar neue Kleidung hatte er ihr hinlegen lassen, damit man sie im Auto schwerer wiedererkennen konnte.  
Mit einem traurigen Lächeln hatte Elizabeth bemerkt, dass Vittorio sogar an eine fellbesetze, warme Jacke gedacht hatte.  
Das letzte Mal hatte er sie ziemlich getadelt, weil sie nur eine leichte Stola über ihre nackten Schultern gelegt hatte.  
_„Elizabeth, Sie werden sich noch den Tot holen. Himmel, haben Sie denn keine Jacke für diese Temperaturen?“_  
Als sie kleinlaut zugegeben hatte, dass sie tatsächlich keine für Minusgrade besaß, zumindest keine vorzeigbare, hatte er nur mit den Augen gerollt, sie zum Kamin komplimentiert und für heißen Tee gesorgt.  
Elizabeth´ Magen krampfte sich unweigerlich zusammen, bei dem Gedanken, dass Vittorio sich das tatsächlich gemerkt hatte.  
Unter normalen Umständen wäre sie in stundenlangen Tagträumen versunken, hätte den Zwischenfall auf dem Sofa stundenlang rekapituliert und hätte von seinen braunen Augen geträumt.  
Aber Elizabeth wusste, dass Einzige was sie und Vittorio miteinander verband, war ein Geschäft.  
Ein Geschäft, nämlich Francesco Juliano von dieser Welt zu tilgen.

Nino Ricci stand schon da und nickte ihr zu. Sein sonst so fröhliches Gemüt war gedrückt, trotzdem brachte er ein Lächeln zustande, während er ihr die Wagentür aufhielt.  
„Guten Tag Miss Colvin.“  
Elizabeth konnte sich nur zu einem Nicken durchringen und nahm auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz.  
„Wir werden jetzt erst mal ein bisschen rumfahren. Der Boss war ziemlich unruhig, weil wir länger nichts von Ihnen gehört hatten, aber Gott sei Dank geht es wenigstens Ihnen gut. Hoffen wir, dass die Sache einen baldigen Abschluss findet.“, Nino warf Elizabeth einen Blick von der Seite zu. „Es ist nicht ihre Schuld. Juliano der Hund hat Leonardo auf dem Gewissen. Hätten Sie nicht geschossen, würden Sie jetzt neben Leonardo liegen.“  
Elizabeth spürte, wie der Klumpen in ihrem Magen immer großer wurde.  
„Ich hab nicht mal hingesehen, er hat einfach meine Hände genommen, sie um die Waffe gelegt und geschossen. Ich konnte nichts tun. Er hat ihn einfach erschossen.“  
Sämtliche Mauern, die Elizabeth so mühsam um sich herum aufgebaut hatte, brachen ein. Hemmungslos fing sie an zu schluchzen, Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht und hinterließen schwarze Spuren von der Mascara auf ihren Wangen.  
Nino seufzte. „Miss Colvin, ich weiß. Der Bastard wird dafür bezahlen, glauben Sie mir. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Der Boss wird schon für Gerechtigkeit sorgen. Juliano wird dafür bezahlen.“  
Ninos Griff um das Lenkrad wurde immer fester, ebenso wenig war Elizabeth sein inzwischen eiskalter Tonfall entgangen.  
„Hatte Leonard eigentlich eine Familie? Ich hab mich bei unseren Fahrten nie nach seinem Leben erkundigt, aber…“  
Doch Nino unterbrach sie.  
„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Für solche Fälle sorgen wir vor. Seine Mutter ist gut versorgt.“  
Elizabeth fühlte wie die Übelkeit in ihr aufstieg, ihr Blickfeld wurde immer kleiner und kleiner.  
Sie hatte durch ihren Mangel an Aufmerksamkeit dafür gesorgt, dass Juliano auf Leonards Spur gekommen war. Sie hatte dafür gesorgt, dass eine Mutter ihren Sohn verlieren würde. Einen Sohn, den sie nicht einmal anständig begraben konnte. Der einfach so namenlos im nirgendwo verscharrt wurde.  
Noch bevor sie, oder Nino reagieren konnten, musste sie sich im Fußraum des Autos übergeben.

Wie lange sie umherfuhren, konnte Elizabeth im Nachhinein sagen; beschämt starrte sie auf ihre Schuhe, als Nino die Tür der Villa aufschloss.  
Notdürftig hatte sie versucht das Auto mit ihrem Taschentuch zu reinigen, musste aber schnell einsehen, dass dies ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen war.  
Elizabeth nahm nicht einmal Notiz davon, dass sie nicht wie üblich in den Salon, sondern in den Wintergarten geführt wurde.  
Vittorio saß auf einer großen Chaiselongue und las die Zeitung, welche er umgehend beiseitelegte, als sie eintraten.  
Nino räusperte sich. „Miss Colvin wäre dann hier Boss.“  
Vittorio lächelte, aber das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht.  
Er hatte dunkle Augenringe und sein sonst so pedantisch weißes Hemd war zerknittert und hatte am linken Ärmel einen kleinen Fleck. Vermutlich Tee, oder Kaffee.  
„Nino vielen Dank. Du kannst dich zurückziehen, Miss Colvin muss erst gegen 17 Uhr wieder zurück.“  
Nino nickte Elizabeth aufmunternd zu, nahm ihr die Jacke ab und verschwand.

„Möchten Sie einen Tee? Oder Kaffee?“ Vittorio bedeutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung sich zu setzen.  
Elizabeth zuckte die Schultern. Sie war nicht mehr in der Lage irgendwelche Entscheidungen zu treffen. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Marionette, eine Marionette an der alle zogen, je nachdem in welche Richtung sie tanzen sollte.  
Sie wollte eigentlich nur noch in einem dunklen Nichts verschwinden, nichts mehr fühlen, nichts mehr hören.  
Kein Juliano, kein Vittorio, kein Sparrow Room, keine verschwunden Mädchen.  
Einfach ein wohltuendes Nichts.  
„Elizabeth? Hier, trinken Sie ein Glas Wasser, Das beruhigt.“  
Sie spürte nur noch, wie Vittorio ihr ein Glas Wasser in die zitternde Hand drückte, bevor er sie sanft zur Chaiselongue komplimentierte.  
„Gott Vittorio es tut mir so leid.“, schluchzte Elizabeth.  
„Wenn ich wegen Rossi nicht so nachgebohrt hätte und Leonard mich nicht immer abgeholt hätte, dann wäre Juliano nie auf seine Spur gekommen. Ich, ich…“, doch ihre Stimme brach.  
Elizabeth konnte sich nicht erinnern wann sie sich jemals so unfassbar schuldig und armselig gefühlt hatte.  
Es war ihre Schuld. Alles war ihre gottverdammte Schuld.  
„Wenn ich das alles gewusst hätte, ich hätte das niemals getan. Ich.. Was hab ich mir eigentlich gedacht? Wegen mir hat ein Mann sein Leben verloren und seine Mutter kann ihn nicht mal anständig begraben. Ich werde dafür in die Hölle kommen, ganz sicher.“  
Sie wurde von immer heftigeren Schluchzern geschüttelt und schlug mit ihren Fäusten immer wieder auf ihre Oberschenkel.  
Ohne abzuwarten zog Vittorio sie schweigend in eine enge Umarmung und strich immer wieder beruhigend über ihren Rücken, währender mit der anderen Hand ihre immer noch zu Fäusten geballten Hände herunterdrückte, damit sie sich nicht weiter auf ihre Oberschenkel schlagen konnte.  
„Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld Elizabeth. Wirklich, machen Sie sich bitte keine Vorwürfe. So ist das Leben, Leonard hatte schlicht und ergreifend Pech.“  
Er nahm ihre Hand in seine.  
„Bitte machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe. Leonards Mutter ist wirklich gut versorgt. Ich verspreche es Ihnen. Und seine Leiche werden wir bergen, wenn das alles vorbei ist. Darauf gebe ich Ihnen ebenso mein Wort. Er wird ein anständiges Begräbnis bekommen.“  
Vittorios Stimme war fest und ruhig.  
Er löste die Umarmung, lies aber ihre Hände nicht los.  
Seine Augen fingen ihren Blick an und Elizabeth spürte den sorgenvollen, aber bestimmenden Blick.  
„Elizabeth, das ist jetzt ganz wichtig. Es ist noch nicht zu spät zu gehen. Niemand wird Ihnen einen Vorwurf machen. Ich kann Sie in Sicherheit bringen und Juliano wird niemals…“  
Doch Elizabeth riss sich los, ihre Augen wurden zu kleinen Schlitzen.  
„Nein, auf keinen Fall. Und wenn es das Letzte ist was ich tue. Dieser Hund verdient es zu sterben. Ich hab einmal angefangen und gebe jetzt nicht so kurz vor dem Ziel auf. Wir werden ihn aufhalten. Allein schon für Leonard und Jessica.“  
Vittorio strich ihr vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er sah plötzlich unfassbar müde aus.  
„Elizabeth, das ist kein Spiel. Hier geht es um Leben und Tot. Ich glaube, du hast keine Vorstellung was du da tust. Ich hätte nie vorschlagen dürfen, dass…“  
Urplötzlich war Vittorio ins Du gewechselt, ein Umstand der Elizabeth noch wütender machte.  
Sie schob seine Hand wütend weg.  
„Was Vittorio? Was ist auf einmal dein Problem? Glaubst du ich hab das aus Langeweile getan? Um meinem beschissenen, langweiligen Leben ein wenig Spannung zu verleihen? “  
Sie sprang auf, ihre Stimme wurde schriller und schriller.  
Elizabeth spürte wie ihr Herz raste. Es schien, als wollte sie alles was sie in den letzten Wochen so gut versteckt hatte, aus ihr herausbrechen wollte.  
„Oh ja. Es macht unfassbar Spaß sich von diesem Widerling anfassen zu lassen, abends einzuschlafen und nicht zu wissen, ob ich morgens wieder aufwachen werde.“  
Elizabeth starrte in Vittorios Gesicht, welcher sie vollkommen ausdruckslos anstarrte.  
Elizabeth strich sich den Rock wieder glatt, nachdem sie sich, mit größtmöglichsten Abstand zu Vittorio wieder auf die Chaiselongue fallen ließ.  
Hektisch wischte sie sich die Tränen ab, aber ihre brüchige Stimme verriet sie.  
„Der einzige Grund warum ich diese Hölle überhaupt bis jetzt durchgestanden habe, ist der, dass ich mir jede verdammte Nacht vorstelle, er wäre du.“  
Elizabeth spürte wie das Adrenalin durch ihre Adern rauschte. Energisch blinzelte sie die Tränen weg, zog die Nase hoch und ballte energisch ihre Fäuste.  
„Ich habe zu viel aufgegeben, um es jetzt nicht zu Ende zu bringen Vittorio. Er wird bekommen was er verdient, auch wenn es heißt, dass ich jede Nacht … “ ,  
Es war einfach zu schmerzhaft, zu unaussprechlich.  
Elizabeth fühlte wie ihr langsam die Luft wegblieb. Wie hatte sie nur so die Beherrschung verlieren können und Vittorio quasi ihr ganzes Gefühlsleben so vor die Füße werfen können.  
Beschämt schlug sie die Hand vor den Mund, raffte ihren Rock zusammen und wollte aus dem Raum flüchten, aber Vittorio packte sie am Handgelenk.  
„Nein, bleib.“  
Seine Stimme war unfassbar rau.  
„Wenn es das ist, was du wirklich willst…“  
Schwerfällig erhob Vittorio sich.  
„Ich hatte gehofft, dass nie tun zu müssen, aber jetzt ist es zwingend notwendig. Ich will, dass du das immer bei dir trägst. Tag, wie Nacht. Und wenn es nötig ist, sie benutzt.“  
Vittorio angelte nach einer kleinen Schachtel auf dem Beistelltisch.  
„Ich werde dir beibringen wie man damit schießt, falls…“ , es schien als könne er es nicht über sich bringen den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen, aus lauter Angst er könne wahr werden.  
Elizabeth griff nach der Schachtel und nickte langsam.

Die Dämmerung war schon angebrochen, als Nino Elizabeth wieder zur Wäscherei fuhr.  
Sie fuhren dieses Mal mit einem anderen Wagen, was wohl auch Elizabeths´ „kleinem Unfall“ im vorherigen Wagen geschuldet war.  
„Wir sind gleich da Miss Colvin.“, Nino schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.  
„Danke Nino.“, Elizabeth fühlte wie wieder die Kälte in ihr hochkroch.  
Nicht mehr lange und sie würde wieder in Julianos Armen liegen und sich wünschen es wäre Vittorio, der ihr sagen würde, dass alles gut werden würde.  
Sie spürte wie sich langsam Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten, aber sie gab sich nicht mal mehr die Mühe diese wegzublinzeln.  
Nino seufzte. „Sie wissen, dass der Boss sich nicht wegen der vorgezogenen Versammlung zu Tode sorgt, oder?“  
Elizabeth wandte sich erstaunt Nino zu. „Aber doch, ich meine…“  
Nino lachte leise. „  
Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Natürlich nicht. Wenn Juliano nicht aufgehalten wird und Stadtrat Harris wiedergewählt wird, dann…“  
Doch Nino unterbrach sie, während er kurz mit der rechten Hand ihren Arm tätschelte.  
„Miss Colvin, in unserem Geschäft ist für gewisse Gefühle wenig Platz, erst Recht nicht in der gegenwärtigen Situation. Aber glauben Sie mir, es ist nicht Juliano, der dem Boss den Schlaf raubt. Der Boss bei mittlerweile bei 3-4 Zigarettenpäckchen pro Tag, ich komm kaum dazu rechtzeitig für Nachschub zu sorgen.“  
Verwirrt schaute Elizabeth auf. Sie verstand nicht ganz. Wollte etwa damit andeuten, dass…  
Doch Nino lächelte ihr nur aufmunternd zu, während sie langsam auf den Innenhof der Wäscherei abbogen, wo die Angestellte von heute Mittag schon ungeduldig auf sie wartete.


End file.
